Silvio Dante
Silvio Dante was a child hood Friend Of Tony Soprano and Was part of Jackie Aprile,s gang as was Tony with their other friend Ralph Cifaretto and the gang would Sometimes Sell Pot after they all knocked over the card game of Feech Lamanna with the exception of Ralph they gained Notereioty and were on the fast track to being Made Silvio Rose to be Tony,s right hand and was a very loyal one who never uttered a word against his boss and defended him from others Who Did despite his adulterous Ways Silvio also had a good Relationship with His wife Gabriella when a hit was to take place at Artie Bucco,s Resturaunt Vesuvio Tony had Silvio Detonate an explosion there so Artie Could Claim the insurance and Keep his business,s reputation intact Silvio approached Tony on behalf of businessman Sholmo Teittleman who wanted his son in law to divorce his daughter Silvio and Paulie Gualtieri then Kidnapped his son in law who was named Ariel and attempted to intimidate him but when this failed Silvio and Paulie called on Tony who achieved their task through threat of castration when the soccer Coach of Artie Silvio and Tony,s daughters was leaving Tony tried to intimidate him into staying but was disgusted upon learning Hauser Slept with one of his students as was Silvio who wanted Hauser dead However with persuasion from Artie Tony Canceled the hit on Hauser and Silvio followed Tony,s decision to leave Hauser to authorities When Tony was told Big Pussy was a possible Rat by dirty Cop Vin Makazian Silvio defended Pussy over these accusations and informed Tony of Makazian,s outstanding gambling debts to Pussy however after it was decided Jimmy Altieri was the real Rat Silvio assisted Tony,s nephew Christopher Moltisanti in whacking Jimmy Silvio stayed by Tony,s side during the war with Tony,s uncle Coraddo Soprano Jr and helped Tony in killing Junior,s henchman Chucky Signore when Tony admitted to being in therapy and that Junior was using that to justify Killing his nephew Silvio and Paulie were very understanding and Silvio assured Tony Pussy wouldn,t think any less of him for it ultimately Tony Won the war and Junior lost what little power he had in the first Place. Tony Premoted Paulie to Capo and Silvio to consilgire respectively causing Pussy who was in fact a rat to supply feds with more useful information under instructions from Tony Silvio and Paulie intimidated Richie Aprile into having a ramp built for Beansie Gaeta in compensation for a previous attack on Beansie by Richie When it was discovered Richie was plotting to Whack Tony Silvio advised Tony dispose of him to which Tony agreed but Tony,s sister Janice beat them to it when she shot Richie in the head Killing him after Tony dumped Irina Peltsin she attempted suicide and a guilty Tony spent time with her attempting to help her overcome these suicidal thoughts by getting her in touch with a psychiatrist leading to problems in Tony,s marriage to his wife Carmela Tony then Sent Silvio to give her 75 0000 dollars allowing her to get a better lifestyle for herself and hopefully get over her depression Tony and Silvio visited Pussy,s house while Silvio distracted Pussy with Conversation Tony searched his room and found a wire proving Pussy,s traitorous actions Tony and Silvio then took Pussy to a boat where Paulie was waiting for them and the three men executed their lifelong Friend Silvio was extremely Upset when one of his stripping employees Tracee was spending time over at Ralph,s instead of working to pay off a debt She owed him and slapped her around in Punishment Tracce was later killed by Ralph when she insulted him Much to Tony,s disgust Silvio attempted to reason With Tony it would either make Sense to forgive Ralph or whack him but Tony refused to do either as while he was genuinely disgusted by Ralph,s actions his greed prevented him from Clipping his top earner at Christmas time Silvio and Tony,s thoughts both turned to Pussy as he had been Santa Claus for years Silvio was also hunted in his dreams by Pussy and speculated With Tony as To when Pussy became a turncoat and came to the wrong conclusion it was 1995 on the day of Jackie Jr,s burrying Silvio was arrested for promoting gambling but quickly made bail. Silvio started getting fed up with Tony,s nepotism of Christopher especially when Tony chose Chris for promotion over more seasoned qualified candidates like Patsy Parisi who was resentful towards Chris and stole cables from Massarone Construction angering Tony this could happen on Christopher,s watch feeling usurped by Christopher Silvio gave Patsy the go ahead to steal more cables saying he would clear it with Tony when Tony confronted him over this Silvio claimed the timeline got fucked up without Tony,s blessing Silvio arrived at the protest to Christopher Coloumbus day and his protest to their protest led a violent Fight to break out Tony then reprimanded Silvio for drawing attention to the family business however Tony had similar feelings and tried to help end the protests but was unsucscessful after this Tony told Silvio he should be proud of his achievements instead of his heritage Silvio then ended his short lived insubordinate Streak and fully dedicated himself to Tony again Silvio and Christopher were sent by Tony to contract the atwell avenue boys to Kill New York underboss Johnny Sack but Tony called the hit off after John chose to forgive Ralph for an insult made at the expense of John,s Wife and let go of his beef with Jersy. Christopher considered leaving his girlfriend Adrianna after discovering she,d once had an abortion and was possibly infertile but Tony and Silvio both advised Christopher stand by her as she had him when he was in the hospital Silvio was also sympathetic to Ralph when his son Justin was in the hospital but soon after this Tony Killed Ralph as he suspected him of killing the horse Pie-Oh My not that anyone but Christopher ever knew this though Several suspected it after insubordinate behaviour from Feech La Manna Tony and Silvio discussed what to do about it Silvio told Tony not to be too hard on himself when he chose to send Feech back to prison as it was a better option than killing him due to the fact Feech was well liked When Adrianna turned into a rat Tony called her saying Christopher was in the hospital and he was sending Silvio to driver her Silvio then took her out into the woods and shot her dead as she begged for her life Silvio advised Tony to turn over his Cousin Tony Blundetto to new Jersy In order to prevent a war with Johnny Sack but Tony did not want to do this as he knew York Capo Phil Leotardo was planning to torture Blundetto when Silvio suggested Tony,s refusal had something to do with his pride Tony got upset and coldly threatened Silvio that those who didn,t back his decision would be dealt with however after Tony Chose to Kill Blundetto to spare him Phil,s torture Silvio put his hand on Tony,s shoulder as if to console his friend When Tony was comatose Silvio was devastated but took up a temporary position as Boss despite the hospital,s orders to only let family in Carmela smuggled Paulie and Silvio into visit Tony ultimately the stress of being boss was too much for Silvio and it triggered a asthma attack when Tony recovered Silvio resumed his comfortable Position as his right-hand When it was rumored Vito Spatafore was homosexual many Mobsters called for his head Silvio visited Vito,s wife Marie and concluded Vito was gay as he could tell Marie was not getting laid When Tony Sugguested Sparing Vito Silvio warned him that would lead to his guys kicking up even less however Tony was powerless to do anything as Vito went into hiding Tony ordered Silvio to lean on a building inspector regarding Carmela ,s spec house but Tony Canceled this seeing Carmela was neglecting her motherly duties to Meadow . On Vito,s return Tony planned to have him Killed to appease Phil but Phil Whacked Vito without Permission first enraging Tony When new York mobster Fat Dom joked about Vito and Carlo Gervasi being involved together sexually Both Silvio and Carlo beat Dom to death after Carmela began looking into Adrianna,s disappearance Tony had Silvio lean on the building inspector which was a success Silvio had dinner with Gerry Torciano the man Phil hoped would take his place but Gerry was whacked by Doc Santoro in a bid for power Outraging Tony as Silvio could have been hurt inspiring Tony to attempt and fail to get the more diplomatic Little Carmine to take over as boss . after the suicide attempt of Tony,s son Aj Silvio was among those who tried to comfort Tony Burt Gervasi tried to recruit Silvio into new york,s conspiracy against Tony Silvio responded by Strangling Burt to death and telling Tony of Phil,s plans against him a hit was then placed on Silvio resulting in New York guys putting Silvio in a coma he is very unlikely to wake up from Tony Visited Silvio getting emotional at the sight of his comatose friend. Category:The Sopranos villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mobster Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Right-Hand Category:Adulterer Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:In love Category:Drug Dealers Category:Businessmen Category:Remorseful Category:Juvenile delinquents Category:Honorable Category:Gambler Category:Pimps Category:Criminals